Hey Ruby (I remember your name)
by Aegis-Story
Summary: "I miss you, Ruby. No matter how much I try to deny it, I miss you, and nothing helps. I come here, talking to you, and only end up not being able to get a full night's sleep. I don't come here and I feel even worse. I try to not think about you and end up being reminded of you everywhere I go." Character death, and full of feelings. Whiterose.


**So, I had a very sad day today. Which is why this happened. Enjoy. Shoutout to my friend for helping me change a few things for the better!**

* * *

><p>She swallowed, pulled out her twelfth rose, and lightly placed it down on grave. "H-hey Ruby." She started, twinkling moisture collecting in her eyes. The wind blew harshly, and she wondered if it would keep her eyes dry. "I uh, dropped by to see you."<p>

It wasn't the first time this week. The eighth time, actually. Three times just today. Maybe her brain could fathom the reality of the past, but her heart couldn't. It was just as stupid as always.

"So, how are things going here?" She asked, her eyes tracing the hardly recognizable letters "Ruby Rose". Moss and weather had seen to wearing them away to nothing more than indents. Her name name would cease to exist as even a memory by now, ten years later.

Not for her, though. Ruby's name burned deep inside the deepest crevices of her mourning mind. "Probably pretty boring." Weiss said with a light laugh, answering for the silent brunette. "But, the scenery is nice, all this snow and stuff. I told them you'd like it here." A fond and almost painful memory struck the heiress. "It reminds me of that snow fight we had, where you tried to get me with snow balls."

"I still feel bad about how cold you got."

Harmonious chirping resounded from a distant bird, the wind howling and crying with it, a lonesome melody to accompany the grey sky above. "Your roses wilted away recently. I'm sure you noticed. So I replaced them with new ones. White ones, of course."

The heiress shifted, wrapping the frayed, red cloak tighter around her shaking frame. Her eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her memory worn face. "Blake and Yang finally worked out their problems, by the way. We had a nice Christmas after all, despite me thinking it was going to be a catastrophe."

Weiss sighed, her smile fading into a pursed line, her cerulean eyes clouding over. "I wish you were there, you know. Yang got drunk. And uh, well, there were a lot of tears. She started going on about Zwei, and that was pretty sad. But then things kind of just, escalated. I guess Jaune dying hurt her, too. She took that as a segway, and we ended up talking about you. I hated it, and wanted to leave,… but I guess I needed it, too."

"I'm still so sorry about leaving you alone for two years. You would have never done that to me, I know. I'm sorry."

The silence that followed pierced the atmosphere like a knife. Weiss cringed and blinked away the tears at the corners of her eyes, even though she had fully expected Ruby's lack of a response. A stake piereced deep into her heart, an expected wound, but a wound all the same. That hollow feeling in her soul, that depressing knowledge that Ruby would never talk to her again…

"I miss you, Ruby. No matter how much I try to deny it, I miss you, and nothing helps. I come here, talking to you, and only end up not being able to get a full night's sleep. I don't come here and I feel even worse. I try to not think about you and end up being reminded of you everywhere I go."

"Why is there no peace?" Weiss asked the wind, thinking that maybe it would carry her question to the dead girl in red. "I… I never expected for it to all just end, all because of something like a sickness." Weiss admitted quietly, settling down in the snow. "You were a huntress, and you died because of cancer. It feels so… wrong."

"What kind of horrible thing is fate? You were a miracle, my miracle. Then I lost you, just like that."

"And there was nothing I or anyone else could do about it, either. Despite all that damn money my family had, we couldn't save you."

"If it were something trying to kill you, I could have cut them down. I could have saved you, and you'd be at home with me now, baking cookies and being a pain." Weiss muttered. "But I guess good people aren't destined to live."

Tears were something Weiss hardly ever allowed to fall from her eyes. It was a show of weakness, and she hated weakness. She hated Ruby, and yet loved her more than anything. So the tears fell, and her nails dug into the palm of her hand.

"I remember your smile, that sparkle in your eyes, that laugh I used to love so much."

"I remember your name, and how it used to leave a sweet taste in my mouth. Now all it does is sting."

A torrent of liquid washed down her face, and Weiss bit her lip, muffling exasperated screams of agony. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, but she only bit harder. She could feel it in the back of her throat, the desperation, the pain, the loss… everything that had brought her here, it all wanted out.

She fell onto her fists, then ended up with her forehead pressed against the cold stone. It felt numbing, and she latched onto that feeling. It remained so physical, and she cherished it, cherished it far more than any emotional feelings she was feeling.

Eyes shut, a broken heart and plea for some sort of high was what Weiss reduced herself to in the matter of seconds. In time, wounds would mend. It would take days, but she'd be back to her strained smiling, awkward joke making self at one point.

Curled up on the ground in front of a worn grave, a scarlet cloak draped over her crying form, Weiss clutched desperately onto blankness.

In due time, she'd be okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if anyone wants to know, this was inspired by the song "Lucy" by Skrillex. That, and a few other songs. Cancer is a horrible thing, and I know people who've been through it. I don't make light of it, and if this hits anyone closer to home than I would have liked it, I'm horribly sorry. You have my deepest condolences. <strong>

**Till next time, mates.**


End file.
